


Pocky Game

by MJoker



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJoker/pseuds/MJoker
Summary: Winwin plays the Pocky game with Yuta. Idk how else to say it.





	Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ulta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulta/gifts).



> written for my deskmate who kinda requested but not really. i suck at writing fanfic and this is actually the first fanfic i've written so yea. this is so short and it actually took me 2 weeks to write it i h8 myself
> 
> and one of my other friends ships yuwin so this is kinda for her too
> 
> Enjoy

"Winwin... Winwin! Wake up already!" Winwin opened his eyes and looked up to see Jaehyun shaking him awake. The rest of the students were already filing out of the lecture hall. Looks like he had fallen asleep in class again. He stood to collect his books and followed Jaehyun out. 

They met Donghyuk and Mark at the courtyard on the way to the canteen for lunch. "Hey hyungs!" they greeted cheerfully. Winwin vaguely wondered how they could still have so much energy even after an entire day if lessons. 

 

After eating, they sat at the canteen for a while playing Truth Or Dare. "Truth," Winwin chose when it was his turn. 

"You always pick truth! You have to do dare this time!" Jaehyun complained. Winwin sighed but agreed. The last time he played Truth Or Dare with his friends he chose dare and he ended up being dared to kiss someone. But both of them had braces on and their braces got caught together. It had taken almost an hour to unhook the braces and cut away the rubber bands to release the two of them. 

"I dare you to play the Pocky Game with Yuta hyung!" Donghyuk exclaimed with a smirk on his face. Winwin could feel his face heat up at the thought. 

 

The Pocky Game is the game where you take a pocky stick and put one end in your mouth. The other end goes into the mouth of the person you play with. Each person takes turns to have a bite of the pocky until they kiss. 

Winwin had been lowkey crushing on Yuta since, well, he didn't really know when it started. Maybe it was when he watched Yuta's soccer match for the first time, thinking something like "Wow, Yuta hyung looks so cool playing sports." Or maybe when Yuta had lunch with him once because he had no one to eat with that day. Or maybe that one time when Yuta walked into Winwin's class thinking it was his and after realising, apologising and exiting in a hurry. 

 

"Hey, hurry up and agree. This is like your dream come true y'know. Maybe you can finally get him to like you back." Jaehyun encouraged Winwin. 

"He doesn't have a choice, hyung. Its a dare, he has to do it." Mark said, holding out a box of chocolate flavoured Pocky. Reluctantly, Winwin took the Pocky and went off to look for Yuta. 

 

Towards the end of break, he found Yuta sitting at the soccer field, his back facing him. Not many students came to the field unless it was PE so he was alone. "Yuta hyung..." he started. 

Yuta turned to look at him. "Ah, Sicheng. Did you need something?" Winwin had almost forgotten that only his close friends called him "Winwin". Holding out the Pocky box shyly, he murmured "let's...play...?"

Yuta smirked. "Sure." Taking the box out of Winwin's hand, he opened it and offered him the chocolate covered end. Winwin took it into his mouth, careful not to bite down yet. Yuta put the other end in his own mouth and bit off some. They took turns taking bites until there was only one bit of Pocky left and it was Winwin's turn to take the next bite. He squeezed his eyes shut and finished the Pocky, pressing his lips onto Yuta's. 

The kiss barely lasted two seconds before Winwin pulled away, afraid that Yuta would be uncomfortable with it. "Okay now that that's done... I'm sorry! That was a dare and I'm really sorry if you felt uncomfortable," Winwin began rant-apologising "and didn't want to do it a-and you can forget that ever happened and pretend you nev-"

Yuta rolled his eyes and shut him up with another kiss, a longer one this time. "I wasn't uncomfortable at all. I liked it a lot, actually." He started to take out another Pocky stick. "So... do you want to play again?"


End file.
